Mocha: a fine quality coffee with chocolate
by Catyz101
Summary: This was orginially Weaver Chance's idea. Full Summary inside. Omote and Ura are twins who are close despite there different personalities. How does this effect their relationship with Tsukune? Will he be able to just choose one? rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor this idea. This Idea was thought up by Weaver Chance.

Full Summary by Weaver Chance: Omote and Ura-chan are twin sisters, they are very close to each other despite the differences in their personalities, both idolised their mother – Ura-chan listened carefully to her mother's advice and sought to be as strong and wise as her, Omote on the other hand saw how kind and gentle their mother was and tried to emulate that bearing. How does their relationship and actions affect their time in a human middle school, and how does it affect their relationship with Tsukune when they meet him at Youkai, will he chose to try and court one of them or will he still be drawn to both and become confused by his own feelings.

Any who, I will do my best to write up to the standards of Weaver Chance.

XXXX

"**It is mine!"**

"No it's mine!"

"**Omote, knock it off you know that that's my teddy bear!"**

"But Ura-chan, I love it more!"

"**That doesn't stop it from being mine! Either way I love it more."**

It was just another ordinary day for the twin sisters. They always seemed to argue about simple things, but that was due to their completely different personalities. Ura was strong, wise, stubborn, and rather anti-social. Omote was kind, friendly, open-minded, and optimistic. Not only did they act differently, but they also looked and sounded differently. Ura had stunning silver hair, crimson eyes, and slightly more developed than Omote.

Omote had cotton candy hair, bright emerald eyes, and even though her body wasn't as enchanting as her sisters it still made boys drool. Both twins were packing their things to go to their new high school. Both were very excited, but as usual Omote showed it more than Ura did.

"Maybe we can make friends! We'll be accepted by monsters because we are monsters!" Omote said.

Ura just shrugged, **"I don't need friends, they seem like they'd be irritating."**

"Ura-chan! You need to act nicer and smile more often." Omote said.

Ura sighed, **"Well, I would have if it wasn't for those stupid insolent humans. Who do they think they are? I took them out without trying."**

Omote shook her head disapprovingly, "It's surprising the teachers chose you to be both hall monitor and class president."

Ura chuckled, **"They knew who would keep peace! I kept them all on tight chains."**

"Just promise me we'll both try to make friends." Omote said closing her bag.

"**Whatever, as long as we both know what's important."** Ura said closing her bag.

Omote smiled loving and hugged her sister, "It's me and you against the world forever and always. No one can break this bond between us."

Ura hugged her back, "**Damn, straight."**

"Hey, Ura? Do you think mom would be proud of us?" Omote asked.

Ura hugged her tighter, **"I know for a fact."**

"We'll find her one day, right?" Omote asked.

Ura sighed and broke the hug, **"Stop thinking such sad thoughts, come on the bus will be here any minute."**

"I want to take our bicycles." Omote said.

Ura raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as if say 'no'.

"But Ura you are always saying that exercise and a good diet is important for health." Omote said.

"**Yes, but not while it's this sunny and bright! We are vampires and our eyes don't work well in the sun. Heaven forbid you hit someone with that pink bicycle again."** Ura said trying to reason with her younger twin sister.

Omote pouted, "You'll never let that go will you."

Ura shook her head annoyed, **"Not as long as I have that bump on my head."**

"It's already gone!" Omote said frantically moving her hands up and down.

"**But I can still fell it." **Ura said trying to hide a smile, she loved teasing her sister.

"You're so dramatic!" Omote concluded.

"**Look who's talking."** Ura answered with a smirk and calmness.

Omote knowing no other comeback said, "I'm taking my bike and that's final!"

Ura's eyebrow twitched at the annoying disobedient child in front of her, **"Hm, do as you please."**

"I will!" She said stomping out their room.

"**Hey, miss I-Do-As-I-Please you forgot your bag!"** Ura shouted after her.

It was too late, Omote had used her vampiric speed to leave. '_**Damn, I guess I'm taking it.' **_Ura sighed. Omote wasn't always like that. She was just so nervous and sad about not making friends. She would feel lonesome at times. Even though she had her sister, sometimes it wasn't enough and Ura understood her completely.

Omote was usually like their mother and Ura was almost always like their father. Both Twins hoped that the solution would come in this school. They hoped they could make friends, even Ura but she silently hoped unlike Omote. Ura's biggest importance was that Omote and her stuck together as her mother intended for it to be. As the eldest of the two, it was her job to protect…and tease.

XXXX

Did you like it? I'll update it as soon as I can, but I'm quite the procrastinator so….XD


	2. The Bus and A Capuu

I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor this idea. This Idea was thought up by Weaver Chance.

To bookse: Thanks XD that means a lot.

To Paleider356: Your wish is my command

To samsoom: Thanks :)

To Soaring Eagle of the West: I can't believe it either, but yet again I wouldn't have done if it had not been for Weaver Chase. Thank you, I will try to update as quick as I can.

To Vampire-Wolf89: Thanks! Yes Sir(erg...Lady? Sorry.) Right on it, but it may be short.

To Lord Destroyer: First, badass name. Second, you'll have to read to find out. XD love the mash up.

To Tawawai: Thank you and I accept your condition.

And to rest of the readers ;) don't you look mighty sexy today.

XXXX

Ura looked around there room one last time before closing the door. She hoped they were making the right choice by going to the school. She sighed heavily as she picked up both her bag and Omote's. She needed to stop over thinking everything. But she couldn't get this nagging feeling she had.

What if Omote moved on and forgot about her? Surely, her sister would make friends, but what about herself? Most people didn't like. She wasn't all that bad, it's just she wasn't good at showing her was easily misread that she was a cold hearted, stuck up girl.

It was the way she was raised; to be proud and to show little emotions for emotions were weakness. Well, that's what her father said anyways. Ura just silently hoped that someone would attempt to break the wall she had built. She couldn't break it herself anymore. Her sister was different though, so kind, pure, happy going, and so open.

She inwardly groan. She really hoped she wasn't getting a sister complex like Kokoa. She snickered a little; Kokoa didn't even know they were leaving. Omote had left a note and cookies for her inside though. Even though Omote did her best to take care of Kokoa, Kokoa didn't seem to like her. Their sisters preferred Ura, but Omote always had their mother's love more than she did.

The school bus shortly arrived as Ura made her way outside. Her father's assistant had called and asked if she and Omote wanted they'd get a limo to take them.

'_**That's exactly what we need to stand out even more'**_. Ura sarcastically thought.

She walked onto the bus. There was only one other person on the bus. It was a boy with brown hair and honey brown eyes who looked as though his eyes would pop out. She sat in front of him. Omote had said to try and make friends.

_**'What should I say, though? Perhaps I could trying saying hey you infidel be my friend! Hmmm, why does that sound wrong?**_'Ura thought.

"Uuhh…Hi, I'm Tsukune Aono." The boy behind her said barely audible.

"**Ura Akashiya."** Ura said not really looking at him still trying to figure out what to say.

The boy looked in different directions trying to find something else to say, "Nice weather we're having."

"**It's sunny, I don't like the sun."** Ura answered a little amused at his struggle to find what to say.

Tsukune paused for a moment to think, "Are you going to Yokai Academy, too?"

"**No, I'm going to a different school, but I decided to get on this bus."** Ura joked in a serious voice as she took out her magazine. Flipping through the pages always gave her some sort of idea.

After a minute Tsukune understood her joke and smiled, "Sorry, I know stupid question."

"**You have human scent."** Ura mumbled confused and turned to face him.

His eyes shifted nervously, "Your eyes are…different. They're really pretty. Are they contacts?"

Ura was taken aback by his compliment, **"Most people don't like the crimson eyes of a vampire. They say it's like seeing your own death."**

Tsukune lifted an eyebrow confused, "Vampire?"

Ura tilted her head still confused at how much he smelled like a human. It couldn't be…a human going to Yokai? She scooted in closer to his face to get a good whiff of him. He smelled even better than any human she'd ever seen. He smelled absolutely intoxicating.

XXXX

Omote happily rode her pink bicycle. It was so much fun, especially when the wind hit her face. What she didn't like was how hard the sun was hitting her eyes. She felt a little bad for leaving Ura though. Her sister was always so responsible, intelligent, strong, always in self control, and even though a bit pessimistic could fix almost any problem.

Kokoa liked to point out all the great things in Ura. Just like their other two sisters and mother.

(A/N: You know how siblings like to point out that one parent prefers another more than them, but in reality they're loved equally, that's what's going on with Ura and Omote)

Omote wanted nothing more than to make a friend, a friend that liked her more than Ura. She didn't want them to hate Ura, no that was her sister. She could never wish that, but for once she wanted to be liked more than Ura. She wanted someone to consider Ura, but no be able to stop thinking about her. It may have sounded a little selfish, but she had spent her whole life in the shadow of her perfect loved sister.

She wanted for once in her life to be in the light and taste what it was like. She wanted to get the look that said 'in my eyes you're perfect'. Well, maybe not that far, but someone who would know all her flaws and except her anyways. She wanted something to herself for once, too. She shared almost everything with Ura.

When she found this perfect 'dream' friend, she'd or he'd be all hers. Ura could know them and everything, but this person would prefer her. It sounded really possessive, now that she thought about. She semi-giggled. _'As if I'd find someone who could really make me so possessive I wouldn't let them hang out with my twin sister.'_

XXXX

"**E**xC**u**S**e** **M**e **L**o**V**e B**i**R**dS**, b**U**t W**e** A**r**E **h**E**r**E." The bus driver chuckled as he took out a cigar to light it.

(A/N: I tried my best to make that look creepy.)

Ura backed up and her eyes widen in shock. She hadn't even realized she had drunk his blood. Well, she kind of had. She had accidently bitten this Tsukune guy on purpose. She wasn't usually one to lose control, but he had smelled so nice and she had come too close.

They both got off the bus silently. The bus left and both teens stood there no yet ready to move.

"**I'm sorry,"** Ura said looking at the floor trying to find the right words, **"I don't know what came over me. Well I kind of do, you smelled really really good, but that's no excuse. I sincerely apologized. If there is anything I can do I-"**

"I-It's alright," Tsukune interrupted rubbing the back of his neck, "It didn't r-really leave a mark. Ummm, plus it didn't really hurt. I'm a little shocked that's all. I-I-I really don't mind as long as you don't so it again."

Ura looked up at him, **"I truly am sorry. I hope you don't think even more poorly of the vampire race for my lack of self control. I can reassure you that-"**

Tsukune smiled sweetly and laughed a little, "It's okay, honestly. Vampires are pretty-uh I mean pretty cool. Hehe, yeah, that's what I meant." Tsukune blushed and looked away.

Ura looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but then quickly said, "I better look for my sister. Hey, Tsukune?"

"Uh, yeah?" Tsukune said looking up.

Ura's lips became a straight line as if she was considering something really hard before saying, "Can…Let's be friends, okay?"

Tsukune looked at her and blushed._ 'Such a pretty girl wants to be my friend? How can I say no? Plus, I'm sure she's just messing about the vampire thing…somehow' _

"Yeah, of course. See you around." Tsukune called out as she suddenly disappeared.

XXXX

Next chapter Tsukune gets to meet Omote. It will probably go something along the lines of:

"Sorry about biting you." Omote said sincerely.

Tsukune nodded his head. _'This is the second time today! Do all pretty girls do this? Is this some sort of new tred…damn twilight.'_

Lol. XD I'm a twilight fan so I usually make jokes about it.


	3. Omote and a Capuu

I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor this idea. This Idea was thought up by Weaver Chance.

XXXX

Tsukune watched the girl leave in a blur. He might have to thank his father for giving him this opportunity to meet her. He sighed a little and rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had gotten since he was young. He wished he could have said something cooler about what he thought about vampires. '_Something like, they're classy like Romeo and Juliet. No that sounds even lamer. They're gorgeous..nah that makes me sound like someone who is materialistic. I should just stop thinking about this it's not like I'll ever get a chance like that again.'_

XXXX

Omote continued to ride her bike happily, but the sun was getting stronger and stronger. _'I better hurry up. I bet Ura is already waiting for me. I know how worried she gets even if she doesn't like to admit it. Gah, this sun is killing me!' _Omote giggled at her joke.

Omote began to recall a conversation she and Ura had had. Omote had tried to get Ura to admit she was worried and cared more than she showed.

"_Nagging?" Omote asked crossing her arms._

_Ura lifted an eyebrow and mimicked her motions,__** "My privilege." **_

"_Scowling?" Omote said trying her best to win._

_Ura smirked, __**"My right."**_

_Omote threw her hands in the air, "Teasing?"_

_Ura sighed with a smile knowing she had won, __**"My duty."**_

Omote smiled at the memory. She had speed up a lot during her mini flashback. She was eager to see her sister again. Even if they hadn't been away that long, they usually weren't away from each other for more than ten minutes. Even with Ura's protests that she needed her 'me' time.

Omote saw a figure walking in front of her, "Hey, watch out!" She called out.

The figure stopped and looked back. BAM! Omote had crashed into him with the bike and they both went flying.

"Ow." Tsukune moaned.

"Sorry," Omote said, "I was going really fast and my eyes went blurry because I'm weak against the sun."

Tsukune looked up at the girl. _'Whoa she is cute! Maybe not as cute as the other girl, but she's a close second.'_

Tsukune suddenly realized where his hand was, on her upper thigh. He quickly moved his hand and backed away from the cute cotton candy haired girl.

"Sorry!" Tsukune quickly said moving his hands frantically, "I didn't mean to do it, sorry!"

Omote sat there with her legs closed looking at the boy shocked. She remained that way until she saw his nose begin to bleed. She blushed. _'No! I have no self control of the smell unlike Ura!'_

She quickly looked in her pocket for her handkerchief, "Oh no the blood…" She mumbled.

She got close to him to wipe off the blood. It probably wasn't her best idea. The smell of his blood had finally reached her nose. Omote blushed at the sweet scent and shiver a little. Omote tugged at her jacket.

"No…this scent." Omote mumbled.

"_I have to be strong…Ura would be stronger in a time like this. I need will power, but oh it smells so good.' _Omote looked down trying to resist.

"My body…" Omote said. _'It's acting on its own. I don't think Ura would be too mad…hopefully she'll scowled me only a little.'_

She felt the boy come closer. Tsukune had come closer confused at what she meant by scent.

She cupped his face, "Sorry," Her fangs came out some more, "But I'm a vampire."

She bit him on the neck. His blood tasted amazing.

XXXX

Ura sighed heavily waiting for Omote. What was taking her so long? She should have already been there. Ura looked around. She wondered if she'd see Tsukune again. She looked away embarrassed.

She was supposed to have self control, but his scent had gotten to her. This reminded her she forgot to ask what monster he was. He smelled so human. In fact he acted rather human. No that wasn't true. A human would have run away or tried to have done worse.

Plus, hadn't he agreed to be her friend. Omote would be so proud she had made a friend on the first day. Knowing Omote though, the whole reason she was probably late was because she was already making a friend. Ura wondered what kind of friend she'd be making right about now.

XXXX

"Sorry about biting you." Omote said sincerely.

Tsukune nodded his head. _'This is the second time today! Do all pretty girls do this? Is this some sort of new trend…damn twilight.'_

Omote got up with a blush, "I'm Omote Akashiya by the way."

Tsukune got up and looked at the girl, "I'm Tsukune Aono and did you say your last name was Akashiya?" _'Wasn't that the other cute girl's last name?'_

Omote nodded, "Tsukune by any chance do you hate vampires?"

Tsukune shook his head, "Nah, vampires are individualist, right? Let's be friends alright?" _'Ha! Better than last time…never thought I'd say that with a topic like this.' _

Omote jumped on him trying to give him a hug and tumbled them both to the ground once more, "I'm so glad! I have a new friend."

'_Pretty girls are so dangerous.' _Tsukune thought as the girl smiled.

"We better go or we're going to be late for the ceremony." Omote said standing them both up again and then running with him.

"Uhhh, your bike, are you just going to leave it?" Tsukune said as he was being dragged by the girl.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy to have a friend it can wait! I have to introduce you to Ura-chan!" Omote giggled.

'_She said her last name was Akashiya and now she want to introduce me to a girl named Ura…they couldn't be sisters could they?'_

XXXX

Short and late, I know I know. Don't kill me alright? I'll write more next time(maybe). Oh and for all you underworld fans, I know it's better. In fact it's just about the best one I've seen, so badass that I can't make jokes about it. Twilight on the other hand is easy to make jokes about, I mean a sparkling 108 year old vampire man watching a 16-18 year old girl while she sleeps. The book takes about 200 pages making the main guy sound like a mystery and trying to make you wonder what he is when on the back of the book it says it right there: One, Edward is a vampire. XD


	4. Amazing Chapter Title Here XD

I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor this idea. This Idea was thought up by Weaver Chance.

XXXX

"**We want the same classroom."** Ura said.

She had met up with Omote after the greeting ceremony. Apparently she had met a really sweet boy who had agreed to become her friend. Ura told her about the encounter she had had with a boy on the bus. Of course both sisters had left the blood sucking part out. When they realized they were in different classes Ura dragged them to the office to fix it.

"NO." The lady at the counter said for the tenth time.

Ura and Omote had been in the same class since middle school. They had been home schooled until they were ten though. That was all before they had to leave the castle. Omote had no memory as to why. Ura, on the other hand, remembered everything. The difference was the rosary, the one that Omote wore and Ura lacked.

"**Yes."** Ura almost hissed.

Omote remembered how sad Ura had been when they arrived to their new home. She had cried and cried. Of course so had Omote, she missed her mother very much, but Ura seemed to be crying for a different reason. The way she cried was as though they'd never see their mother again. Ura had even had nightmares. Omote could never figure out why and Ura refused to talk about it.

"I have already said no!" The lady said very annoyed.

"**Don't tempt me to kick you all the way to the moon."**

Before leaving the castle, Ura never seemed this hostile. After they left, it was like Ura refused to trust anyone.

"Ura-chan, relax please." Omote said to pulling her sisters shirt.

"Who do you think you are?" The lady snapped.

"**I am Ura Moka Akashyia and this is my sister Omote Akasha Akasiya."**Ura looked at her sister, **"Your middle name is horrible, it sounds too much like our last name."**

"Hey!" Omote complained.

She would have retorted that it was their mothers name, but the mention of her always made Ura flinch or give a sad lonely look.

"It's because you are sibling you can't have the same class." The lady said.

"**We are going to have the same class and you are going to make it happen. I won't leave my little sister alone with those perverted guys!"**

XXXX

"Great, now we're late on our first day, Ura!" Omote complained as they walked down the halls.

"**But we're in the same class." **Ura said in a relaxed voice.

Omote sighed, "Yeah I guess…"

"**Why do you sound disappointed?" **Ura asked almost hurt.

"No reason! I mean I'm not disappointed."

"**Omote…" **Ura warned.

Omote knew better than anyone she didn't like to be lied to. She knew that Ura hated when she kept secrets.

"I just don't want to be in your shadow that's all. I don't want to be known as Ura's little sister, but as Omote." Omote sighed as they got to the door of their new classroom.

Ura remained silent. She didn't realize she was so problematic to her little sister. Those were never her intentions. She just wanted to make sure Omote safe. She wouldn't fail this time. She would protect her sister and safe her so she wouldn't end up like their mother! Even if Omote hated her in the end, she'd protect, save, and shield Omote from the world.

They walked into the classroom. Omote was first to speak like always. She explained to the teacher why they were late. She even introduced them both. When the boys started to say perverted things though, Ura glared at them and flared up her aura. That got everyone to quickly stop and Omote got a 'stop it' look from Omote.

When Ura was about to respond Omote ran and shouted, "Tsukune!"

Ura was shocked for a moment. Her next reaction was to charge until she recalled the name.

_"Uuhh…Hi, I'm Tsukune Aono." The boy behind her said barely audible._

Could it be the boy Omote was talking about was the same boy Ura had met on the bus? Ura had this odd feeling. She shook it off as she went to scold her twin that she was acting improper and waved at Tsukune.

XXXX

The trio decided to get some tomato juice and mocha for Tsukune at lunch (A/N: XD Like that boy doesn't already have enough). They sat calmly. Ura was still stuck on the thought that Tsukune could be human. Maybe it was just her sisterly protection acting up, that she wanted him to be something bad. No, that couldn't be it, she had had the feeling before she knew Omote knew him.

Sazio had come to bother them and completely ruin the peace. He even had the nerve to through Tsukune against the drink machine. Ura was prepared to fight, but Omote stopped her and simply told Sazio to leave them alone. They ended up going to the roof. Ura listened as Omote and Tsukune talked. She was a little annoyed at the fact that they were all about ignoring her.

"You're so weird, Tsukune. It's almost like you've never seen a monster before." Omote said.

That made Ura stand up straight and stop leaning on the rail.

"**What kind of monster are you, Tsukune?"** Ura said making both Omote and Tsukune jump a little, they really had forgotten she was there.

"Ura, you know it's against the rules to tell your monster form." Omote stated.

"But you both told me what you were." Tsukune said in a gloomy voice.

"That was before we knew about the rule." Omote blushed.

Tsukune didn't say anything.

"You know Tsukune you were the first person I drank blood out of." Omote said.

Ura looked at her incredulously. She had drunken his blood? She was no one to judge about that, but she was shocked that Omote hadn't told her. Ura hadn't told Omote either, but…she…was this boy all it took for the twins to finally be separated? It wasn't Tsukune in general; it was just that they truly needed to be different people. Ura was so lost in thought she didn't see Tsukune run away.

XXXX

Ura and Omote had gone to search for Tsukune. Ura wasn't really looking as thoroughly. She was too deep in thought. She had found Tsukune and Omote though. Ura walked closer trying to listen to what they were saying.

"What if I am one of those humans you hate?" Tsukune said.

Ura paused. She smirked. She had been right, he was a human. How did he end up in this school though? She'd enjoy teasing him about it either way. He had kept talking and Ura finally got out of her daze to hear him yell.

"-I don't want to befriend a monster either!" He gave a look of regret before running off.

Ura was confused. What had they been talking about? She was also a little sad that he would have said something like that. She shrugged. At least she hadn't grown attached, but apparently Omote had. She watched her twin run after him.

Ura groaned. Didn't her little sister know better? If he didn't want to stay then she shouldn't force herself upon him. Ura sighed as she calmly followed to where Tsukune and Omote had run to.

XXXX

It seemed like Omote and Tsukune had gotten into trouble with a stupid Orc. Ura simply kicked him out of the way.

"**Know your place."** She yawned.

She saw her sister was safe. She walked down to where Tsukune and Omote were. They seemed to be talking before Tsukune passed out. Ura sat down by her sister.

"**Sorry, I'm late." **Ura said.

"Tsukune is a human." Omote said resting his head on her lap.

"**I know, I heard him." **Ura responded nonchalantly.

"I want to be his friend."

"**Because being human or a monster doesn't matter? A little cheesy, but alright." **Ura was a little more happy than she sounded.

"Ura, Me and you are going to help him okay?" Omote said.

If they were going to protect him that must mean he is staying. Ura could figure everthing out by simply reading in between the lines. There was also the fact that her sister was predictable.

"**I had already planned that. I swear it's like I'm running a babysitting serves."**

XXXX

Hope you liked it. I know this chapter was way over due. I know I skipped a lot, but -.- we've all seen the first episode we know what happens. Thus, it's mostly said through Ura's eyes, since she's the only thing that wasn't there before.


	5. Meeting the Challange

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

"**Tsukune, I'd appreciate it if you didn't bluntly flirt with my sister while I'm standing three steps away." **Ura said.

Tsukune and Omote had a puzzling morning ritual, even though they'd only been here for two weeks it had become an everyday thing. It would start off with Tsukune catching up with them in the morning to get to class. Then Omote and Tsukune would keep saying each other's name, almost looking like they were going to kiss, but in the end Omote would drink Tsukune's blood. It wasn't really problematic, but Ura was annoyed with it.

"I-" Tsukune was going to explain he wasn't flirting.

Omote giggled, "Does that mean you want him to flirt with me else were?"

Ura glared at Tsukune, **"Absolutely not." **

"I wasn't-" Tsukune tried to explain again.

"Oh?" Omote smiled, "Then what you want is for Tsukune to flirt with you."

"**I never said that!"** Ura said turning a little pink.

"Sister, are you blushing." Omote pointed out.

"**Class now." **Ura growled.

"Girls," Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck, "Just to make it clear I wasn't flirting. I'm not even sure, I can flirt."

Ura rolled her eyes, **"That's not something you're suppose to admit."**

"But it's so sweet that you'd admit something like that to us." Omote encouraged, "That means we're becoming closer friends!"

"**Or he's just creating excuses."**

"He is not!" Omote defended.

"**Probably is."**

"Ura!"

"**Omote."**

"Erg, you are just so, erg."

"**I'll wait for you to come up with adjectives, Cupcake." **Ura smirked.

Omote looked like she was fuming, "You know I hate it when you call me Cupcake!"

"**Fine then, Cotton Candy."**

"Ura!"

"**Bubble gum?" **

"No!"

"**Green eyed monster?" **Ura offered.

"Stop it!"

"I think-" Tsukune said.

"**What about flamingo? Does that work for you?"**

"I'm going to stand all the way over there." Tsukune said backing away.

"You know that's worse!" Omote growled

"Until you two are done fighting. For my own safety." Tsukune nodded and backed away from the fight that was soon to break out.

"**You know in animes pink haired girls are usually really dense or just plain stupid." **Ura tried to hide a smile.

"Well you have old lady hair!"

XXXX

Tsukune sighed. Those girls fought all the time. It was a scary atmosphere when they attacked each other. It would start off slow and then turn into something ugly real fast. It made Tsukune a little thankful to be an only child.

What was worse is when they used their vampiric powers. The only question remaining was:

"How'd I end up in such a scary school?" Tsukune whined aloud.

XXXX

"We may have gotten a little carried away." Omote said fixing her hair.

Ura shrugged, **"Nothing out of the ordinary really." **She was glad she had brought her extra shirt though.

"Yeah, "Omote agreed, "but we shouldn't have done that in front of Tsukune."

"**You also shouldn't treat that boy like a juice box."** Ura suddenly groaned**, "Omote, you got blood on my notebook."**

"His blood is just so yummy!" Omote said, "Plus, you shouldn't always use him as your scapegoat."

"**I don't use him as a scapegoat. I just tease him and occasionally use him as a punching bag." **Ura dusted off her shoes.

Omote sighed, "We both need to apologize."

Ura nodded, **"Alright, let's go find shrimp."**

Omote narrowed her eyes, "You need to stop with the name callings as well."

"**While we're at it let's put you on an all vampire vegan diet," **Ura scuffed**, "In other words no blood or meat. Just tomatoes all day."**

Omote pouted, "You're so cruel."

Both sisters continued to walk and look for Tsukune. Ura was using more of her vampire senses to find Tsukune unlike Omote who decided to literally look. Omote put her hand above her eyes to block the sun and started calling his name. Ura tried her best to look away and pretend that she wasn't related to the fool. Omote continued to look around like a clueless child until Ura smelled and heard him.

"**Come on."** Ura said pulling Omote away from the tree she was trying to find Tsukune in.

"What's going on?" Omote asked, "I was looking for Tsukune."

Ura continued to drag her, **"Well, I actually found him."**

"Where is he?" Omote asked looking for him.

"**Behind that wall, five feet north, six west." **Ura replied automatically.

"How'd you see him from here?" Omote asked confused.

"**I didn't have to see him." **Ura suppressed a groan.

"Huh?" Omote paused, "Oh, right, vampire senses."

"**Why did you look in the tree by the way?" **Ura curiously asked.

"Oh, it's because-"

"Oh my, Tsukune!" A girls voice called out.

Tsukune was hugging her and they both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Ura's right eyebrow twitched, **"Well, it seems like he's in good hands."**

"Tsukune, who is she?" Omote asked.

"I'm his friend. We're in the same class." Kurumu responded.

"**We're in the same class? You must be so unimportant because I've never noticed you."** Ura shrugged.

"We need to talk to Tsukune." Omote said a little annoyed.

"I don't want to talk to you," Tsukune responded, "Omote, you treat me like breakfast and Ura treats me like a toy."

"Oh, how cruel!" Kurumu replied, "Let's go before old lady get's aggressive and bubble gum gets chewy."

Ura shook her head in disappointment, **"What crappy comebacks. To think you'd be charmed by that kind of weak succubus."**

Omote so lost in thought didn't hear her sisters comment, "Why is he acting like that? Could he really be that mad?"

"**Did you not just listen to what I said?"** Ura asked annoyed.

"Umm, no not really. What did you say?" Omote asked worriedly.

Ura smirked, **"I've decided I want to play along with her. I want to see her purpose of charming Tsukune and turning him against us."**

"Play along? Tsukune turning against us? What are you talking about Ura?" Omote quickly followed behind her older sister.

Ura turned her head, **"If you had been listening you would be filled in."**

XXXX

Sorry for such a long wait and, erg, short chapter.


End file.
